Whis
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |Allegiance = Team Universe 7 |Address = Whis' planet (formerly) Beerus' planet |FamConnect = Future Whis (alternate timeline counterpart) Grand Priest (father) Vados (elder sister) Beerus (boss & martial arts student) Goku (martial arts student) Vegeta (martial arts student) }} Whis (ウイス, Uisu) serves as the attendant of God of Destruction, Beerus,2013 V-Jump issue #2, released on December 20, 2012 as well as his martial arts teacher, and is always seen with him. Whis has an elder sister by the name of Vados, they are the children of Grand Priest. Appearance Whis is a thin humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and he usually holds it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Personality Whis has a calm, aloof, peaceful personality, but is absent-minded and eccentric, and his priorities can often seem exceedingly trivial.V-Jump #5, 2013 He remains calm even when his student, Beerus, goes into fits of extreme rage, but can become irritated if Beerus goes too far. A very insightful and carefree individual, he rarely gets worked up or surprised by anything not directly involving Beerus, such as being impressed by Hit's Time-Skip and Goku's Kaio-ken respectively. He is also shown to be very well-mannered, always speaking and behaving respectfully to all around him. Likewise, he also dislikes poor table manners, negatively commenting on Beerus's sloppy eating when visiting a planet. Even in extreme situations, his etiquette doesn't falter, as shown when he politely told the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register while calmly eating a cake. He appears to enjoy other's company, as seen from his regular meet-ups with Bulma (although it could only be because of her treating him to various meals). Much like Beerus, he has an obsession with food, getting overly excited and somewhat undignified at new cuisines and can be easily persuaded using delicacies. When he reversed time for three minutes, he states he only did so because due to Earth's fine delicacies, and not caring about the billions of lives on Earth. Similarly, he also apparently cares either very little or not at all for the countless lives Beerus has ended in his occupation as a God of Destruction, indicating that, while he is not malevolent, he is, at the very least, indifferent. According to Beerus, Whis is also a terrible singer, though whether this is fact or simply Beerus's opinion is unknown. Biography Background Whis has an elder sister, Vados, who has trained him for years but eventually stopped. Whis is the one who teaches martial arts to the God of Destruction Beerus. Sometime in the past, Beerus and Champa were fighting each other on their birthday over a Puff-Puff fruit. Whis questions Vados, asking if she only put out one Puff Puff fruit on their cake on purpose, knowing they'll fight. Whis helps his sister, Vados, the attendant of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, end their battle because it would be the destruction of the universe. Instead of having fights, the two gods had an agreement on having food showdowns. Sometime later, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Sometime after the events of the Majin Buu Saga, Beerus has awoken so he and Whis visit a planet full of hog-like humanoid aliens who offer Beerus a fine cuisine. Whis observes as Beerus consumes his food, commenting on Beerus' lack of table manners. Whis goes to a planet to find dinosaur meat for Beerus and asks the leader of the planet's race to give it to him, but Beerus arrived and took control. After Beerus destroyed the planet, Beerus is reminded of his dream and tells Whis about the Super Saiyan God and they go back to Beerus' planet to talk about it while they eat. On their way back to Beerus' planet, Beerus is still trying to remember the figure from his dream and gets hungry for thinking so much. Whis says that he has a special surprise for the two in the fridge. While thinking about for a while, Beerus questions Whis' speed, to which Whis claims he is the fastest being in the universe. When they get there, the Oracle Fish was summoned and remembered the Super Saiyan God for Beerus. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku on Namek and turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses his scepter to locate the Saiyans and finds the remaining ones and Earth and sees that Goku is on King Kai's planet. Beerus seeks to go to Goku and to ask if he knows about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Whis packs lunch for the two and sets towards King Kai's planet which is 26 minutes away from his temple. When they get there, Goku mistakes Whis for being the God of Destruction Beerus. Goku eventually realizes who Beerus actually is and starts commenting on his appearance. When the battle between Goku and Beerus begins, Whis watches their fight while getting the food he took along with him. After defeating Goku, Whis and Beerus teleport toward Earth where Beerus wants to ask Vegeta about Super Saiyan God. When reaching Earth, Whis, along with Beerus, is introduced to every guest on Bulma's cruise ship by Bulma herself. Whis is enjoying the delicacies on Earth. Whis is attentive by Beerus' side when he is angered when Trunks shoots him with water. Beerus calms down when he sees Vegeta cause a scene. Whis informs Beerus of a confection named pudding, describing it's texture to him. Whis and Beerus end up speaking to Majin Buu, if he could share his pudding but refuses. Beerus is angered because of this and goes on a rampage against Buu, then the Z-Fighters. While this altercation is going down, Whis is sitting back eating more of Earth's foods. When Beerus is ready to destroy the Earth, Whis gets sushi for his trip home but Goku arrives and asks Beerus for more time to summon the Super Saiyan God. Shenron explains the formation of becoming the Super Saiyan God. At first the Saiyans get it wrong because there were only five Saiyans notable at the time, Whis explains to them that six Saiyans were needed to create the Super Saiyan God. Videl reveals that she's pregnant with Gohan's child. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Videl form in a circle to create the Super Saiyan God and they become successful. Whis stays back on Earth while Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus fight. At one point, Whis offers Vegeta a better view of the fight because he felt that his neck was hurting. Whis uses his staff to project the battle between Goku and Beerus. Mr. Satan asks Whis to stop the fight twice because he feared that they were going to destroy the universe and needed Videl to be protected. Whis however states that he couldn't stop their battle. He was even offered a pass to eat anywhere in Satan City but declined this. After Beerus and Goku are back on Bulma's ship, Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth but he falls asleep in the process. Whis thanks Goku for entertaining Beerus and says that he owes him for it. Whis takes Beerus home with him. When Beerus wakes up on their way home, Whis notes that Beerus hasn't used 100% of his power while fighting Goku, but he said so because he wanted Goku to unleash his power of a Super Saiyan God. Golden Frieza Saga Whis visits Bulma from time to time. Whis is on Earth when he wants to try new foods. He is astonished by the tasty foods he has tasted. On their way to another restaurant, they encounter Vegeta. Whis is being asked by Vegeta to be trained by him. He caves in after he hears that Vegeta could bring him the tastiest food on Earth. Vegeta gives him ramen, which Whis becomes fond of. Whis takes in Vegeta as his martial arts student and trains him for six months. After six months, Whis returns to Earth to eat with Bulma. Whis is approached by Goku, who hears that Whis has taken Vegeta to train him, who would like to be his student. Whis is hesitant to do so because of Goku's annoyance to take him training. When Whis is finished eating, Goku joins him when Chi-Chi tries to prevent him from going. Whis puts Vegeta and Goku into doing housework. After they had finished, Whis trained the two himself. He had them go through vigorous training. He also made Goku a new gi for him to have while training under him. Later that day, Whis had a conversation with the Oracle Fish in which they discuss the training at Whis is putting the two Saiyans through could kill them and the Oracle Fish suggests to let them use their transformations. Whis states that he didn't add a restriction to use transformations, saying that they've decided that on their own, realizing the benefits. Whis eventually watched the fight with Goku and Vegeta sparring with each other and discovered that their power has gone up substantially. Beerus eventually wakes up from the noise and he sees Goku and Vegeta with Whis. They told him Whis brought them to his planet for training and only want to get stronger. When Beerus finds out that Whis went to Earth numerous times, Whis told him that he only went to Earth to be a food taster for the Earth. Whis ceases Goku and Vegeta in their sparring match for just hitting each other when they could do that anywhere else. Whis is ordered by Beerus to send Goku and Vegeta to that place to get stronger quicker than the rate they're going. Whis watches Goku and Vegeta while they're in that place. Beerus is continuously requesting for food. Whis exclaims several times that his staff is currently in use but Beerus insisted because he's the God of Destruction. Whis brings back Goku and Vegeta from that place so he could get Beerus more pizza. However, Goku and Vegeta ate the pizza that was previously in Whis' staff. Beerus angrily chases Goku and Vegeta into the woods. Whis is approached by the Oracle Fish. She (or he) says that Whis has received a message a while ago and that he should read it. Whis is excited to see a message from Bulma and that she's offering a strawberry parfait. Whis contacts Bulma telepathically for the parfait but she demands for Goku and Vegeta to return to Earth because Frieza has been revived. Whis offers to take Goku and Vegeta to Earth but time is a problem. Goku uses Instant Transmission to reach Earth after Gohan has powered up because of Piccolo's death. Universe 6 Saga Sometime after Goku and Vegeta's fight against Golden Frieza, Whis is watching Goku and Vegeta spar. When Vegeta and Goku decide to use Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Whis suggests a new name for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan which is "Super Saiyan Blue". Whis reminds Goku and Vegeta that transformations were prohibited so he punishes them by giving them heavy suits. Champa and Vados suddenly appear. Whis is told to get Beerus, who is currently sleeping at this time. Whis is said to be Vados' brother by Vados herself. Vados claims that she's stronger than Whis but he disagrees, telling her she hasn't trained him in over a thousand years. Whis explains to Vegeta and Goku that there are twelve universes and that a combination of two universes that equal 13 are twin universes, almost identical. Champa, knowing that Universe 6's Earthlings are extinct due to a war, is having a tournament in exchange for Universe 7's Earth. Whis explains to Goku and Vegeta why Beerus and Champa don't fight each other anymore. Afterwards, they discuss the details for the tournament. The rules will be the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai and will be in five Earth days on the Nameless Planet at 10 a.m. If Champa won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earths. If Beerus won, he will give him the six Dragon Balls he collected but Beerus has to find the last one on his own. Vegeta and Goku join Beerus' team off the bat. They also select Piccolo, Buu, and Beerus wants the strongest fighter he's ever faced, who's not Whis. Whis is said by Beerus that he's not able to fight in the match. Whis takes Vegeta and Goku to Earth to get Bulma to invent a new Dragon Radar, called the Super Dragon Radar, to find the last Super Dragon Ball. On the day of the tournament, Whis travels to Earth to group up Beerus' team and their guests. He is using a cube-like spaceship to gather everyone and travel through space. On the way to the Nameless Planet, Vegeta mentions an attendee on the ship and wonders who it is. Whis states that he is the strongest warrior Beerus has ever fought, Monaka. They later begin playing a game of Shiritori while traveling. When it is Whis' turn to say a word, he says "Juri-Juri". Goku asks what a Juri-Juri is, so Whis says that it's a bird from his planet. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they finally reach the destination of the Nameless Planet. When it is time for the written exam, Whis informs Goku of this so he wouldn't be behind. After the time limit is over, Universe 7 is down one fighter because Buu fails his exam. Whis is a bystander so he watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's first pick, Botamo. Goku beats Botamo by throwing him out of the ring because Goku could not deal any damage to Botamo. The matches immediately continues with Goku and Universe 6's next fighter, Frost. As Goku and Frost are beginning to fight, Whis and Beerus are destroying rocks heading their way. He notes that they are not using their full potential. Whis later watches the rest of the tournament, occasionally assisting Vados in repairing the ring. He is also surprised to see Hit freely manipulating time like he could. He is the one who directs Beerus' attention to the appearance of the Omni-King. After the tournament, with Beerus' instructions, Whis makes the wish with the Super Dragon Balls, then directs everyone back to Earth. Whis is invited, along with Beerus, to Bulma's Universe 7 victory party and she asks him to invite Monaka, as well. Monaka ends up appearing due to delivering an order, and Whis is somewhat amused when Beerus' lie is about to catch up to him. Whis and Beerus ask the Z-Fighters to keep the secret of Monaka being an amateur safe from Goku, who constantly asks Monaka for a match. While Goku fights with "Monaka" (Beerus wearing a life-sized Monaka costume), Whis watches, and stops them both from getting too serious as they could destroy the Earth. "Future" Trunks Saga Whis, along with Beerus, Goku and Vegeta, are eating ramen on Beerus' planet when Whis gets a distress call from Bulma, informing Goku and Vegeta of Future Trunks' return. When the two teleport to Earth, Beerus and Whis accompany them. Upon meeting Future Trunks, Beerus realizes that he is the younger Trunks from the future, and he and Whis deduce that the humans have been manipulating time, calling it a serious offense. Beerus says they must be destroyed, but Future Trunks begs Whis (thinking he is the God) not to, not before being directed to Beerus. Beerus and Whis let it slide when Bulma feeds them fish sausages. Beerus and Whis watch Future Trunks' sparring match with Goku, impressed at his strength, but Whis reminds Beerus that even as strong as he is, he still could not defeat Goku Black. When Goku Black appeared, Beerus and Whis take note of the Time Ring he is wearing, which only a Supreme Kai possessed. Whis uses his staff to broadcast the fight between Goku and Goku Black to those who did not fly away from Capsule Corporation to watch it. After the short fight, Whis and Beerus began to discuss about the strange nature of Black's ki. Whis, Beerus, and Goku head to Universe 10 after Whis analyzed Black and remembered someone who had the same ki (who was Zamasu). Goku gets excited but accidentally lets go of Beerus, but grabs on again, but in a way Beerus doesn't like. Goku remarks that he just got too excited, to which Beerus responds as this being why he didn't want to bring Goku in the first place. When returning to Earth, Whis lost focus of his speed due to the constant bickering of Goku and Beerus and crash landed into the Earth. When Future Trunks is asking about Zamasu and his relation to Goku Black, Whis says that Zamasu and Goku Black have too many differences to each other (Black's ki was immensely evil, while Zamasu was not at the same level, and while Black seemed to know Goku, Zamasu didn't), and the only similarity they have is the color and basis of the ki, which isn't enough to confirm they were related. After this, Whis leaves along with Beerus. When on their planet, Whis is seen preparing a dish for Beerus. Whis then says hello to Zen-Oh when he calls. Whis asks what Zen-Oh wants, and both him and Beerus scream when Zen-Oh says he wants to see Goku. Whis, with Goku, goes to the Sacred World of the Kais and asks Shin to instantly teleport them to Zen-Oh's Palace, as it would take Whis a couple days to travel there himself. The three arrive at Zen-Oh's palace, being greeted by the Great Priest. As the Great Priest guide them to Zen-Oh, Whis tells Goku about him being one of the five great powers in all the universes, and that Whis is nowhere near as strong as Great Priest, but insists that Goku refrain from challenging him to a fight. Whis watches over Goku's conversation with Zen-Oh, and then leaves with him and Shin. Whis stays on Beerus' planet as Goku goes back to Earth. Whis later arrives on Earth with Beerus when Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks return to the present after their defeat. Whis explains to the group about Zamasu asking Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku, creating the theory about Zamasu killing Gowasu, wishing for immortality and a servant who looks like Goku. Worried about Gowasu's safety, he, Beerus, Goku and Shin travel to Universe 10 to check on him. They find that Gowasu is alright, not suspecting a thing, but after leaving, the group realize Zamasu's obvious killing intent. As they do not have enough evidence to act, Whis and the group stay back and watch Gowasu and Zamasu interact. They eventually witness Zamasu killing Gowasu, and Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over to rewind time, undoing Gowasu's death and intercepting Zamasu's attack with a glove. They return to Universe 10 and confront Zamasu, explaining everything to Gowasu. Cornered, Zamasu attacks, but he is intercepted and easily destroyed by Beerus. Whis and Beerus return to Earth and wait for the return of the Saiyans, and are surprised to learn that despite Beerus' actions, the alternate timeline has remain unchanged, whispering to Beerus to avoid digging a deeper hole when talking to an angry Bulma. Whis realizes Beerus' frustration as he was wrong, and the two leave, with Whis wishing them good luck. Whis and Beerus return to Universe 10 and talk with Gowasu. In the alternate timeline, Goku mentions Whis when asking his whereabouts since Future Beerus is dead, and Shin tells him that Whis, being Beerus' "angel", ceased to exist after Beerus' death and would return only when a new God of Destruction is appointed. Universe Survival Saga Film appearances Battle of Gods Four months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Whis is visiting Beerus in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping because Whis is terrible at singing. When Beerus wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta for him during his nap. The only reason showed for Beerus to order for Planet Vegeta's destruction is because Beerus thinks that King Vegeta was stingy and that the Saiyans are nothing but trouble. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter as a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some surviving Saiyans living on Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small because he destroyed it when he got mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Beerus fights with the Z Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. After Beerus' battle with Goku, Beerus reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Beerus is completely worn out, Whis returns to his home with Beerus, to allow him to sleep for another few years. Whis shares his sushi with Beerus, and after Beerus tries some wasabi which is very spicy and makes Beerus go out of control, Whis karate-chops Beerus to make him stop destroying other planets. Whis then lets Beerus sleep for three years, but informs him to brush his teeth first. Resurrection ‘F’ Ten months after visiting Earth, Whis is training Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' planet. The two come at Whis together with full force, however Whis easily manages to block all of their attacks with little effort. Whis called it finished due to them not reacting fast enough. Whis starts to talk about Vegeta and how he tries to be ahead of Goku but still falls behind. He continues to say that they need to let their body react and not to think about it. When saying this, Goku points out that Whis has stepped in poop. Whis made his final remarks about Vegeta and says that he needs to relax more like Goku. Whis uses his speed to punch Goku in the side. He comments that Goku's flaw is that he's too calm and he tends to have his guard down, telling him that it could be a big problem. Beerus arrives sleepily and fires a ki blast in Goku and Vegeta's direction, which it misses and hits a planet near his temple. Goku states that the ki blast could've blown him and Vegeta into bits. Whis tells them that Beerus is like that when he's tired and tells them Beerus once blew up their two suns, leaving complete darkness. He reveals he has the ability to re-do events three minutes in the past, mainly when Beerus does something wrong. Beerus wonders why Goku and Vegeta are on his planet and was told that Whis brought them there, stating that food was the only thing to get on Whis' good side. Whis tells Beerus that a new dish he received from Earth was pizza, which he shared with Beerus. Later, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta are still training when the Oracle Fish arrives and tells Whis to check his messages and see that Bulma sends him a message regarding Frieza's revival. Unaware of this, Whis offered Goku a ride to Earth but it took 30 minutes to get there full speed, so Goku uses Instant Transmission. Though, he was only intrigued by the ice cream sundae she made for him, Whis goes to Earth with Beerus so that they could eat the sundae. He also watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and comments that Vegeta should be fighting alongside of Goku so the job will be easier. Whis and Beerus are fighting over who ate more strawberries on the sundae. Beerus says he doesn't care because he's a god. In the end when Frieza blew up Earth, killing Vegeta and everyone else on Earth, Whis shields Goku, Master Roshi, Gohan, Jaco, Bulma, Beerus, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan by creating an energy field around them. Floating in space, Whis says that Frieza could possibly be alive even though he blew himself up. After Goku realizes he made a mistake, Whis goes back in time three minutes so that Goku could kill Frieza. In the end, Whis remarks that he only did this so that he could have more Earth delicacies. Power ;Movies Beerus states in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods that Whis is his master and stronger than him. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Whis' speed was shown to be so intense (and judging by his explanation after training with Goku and Vegeta) he is capable of reacting and fighting faster than his opponents synapses could reach their brain, thus, instructing the rest of the body to react to his movements. He also displays extreme power, nonchalantly taking on Goku and Vegeta at once. ;Manga and Anime In Dragon Ball Super, Whis says that he is the fastest in the universe as he's been shown and confirmed to have moved through nebulas (as shown when he retrieved lunch from the 65th Nebula) and large parts of the universe casually. After Beerus' battle with Goku in space, Beerus reveals that Whis is his teacher and he is stronger than Beerus.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter Battle of Gods While Vados, Whis' older sister, is stating to Goku and Vegeta she is stronger than Whis, Whis objects and tells her that it has been already a millennium since they trained together. As shown in the past Battle of Gods between Beerus and Champa, Whis is strong enough to knock Beerus out with a single blow to the neck. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] Techniques *'Automatic Reaction '– Whis' body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge about it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of his brain he is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. He can fight without having to think about the moves he makes, his reflexes automatically adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success. Alternatively Whis can decide to make movements involuntary and automatic in every way. He could not only make simple movements without needing to think, but can do tasks and use skills involuntarily with ease. Because he doesn't have to use his brain to make such movements, he can freely think on his own while making good judgement. He can perform movements no matter how complex. This can be used for multitasking. *'Omni-lingual' – Whis has the ability to understand and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. As such he is fluent in all languages in the universe, even able to clearly speak a crude dialect of a primitive race. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Afterimage Technique' – Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai' – An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Divination' – Whis can track any person or place he pleases with his staff. *'Image Projection' – Whis can use his staff to project images from the past. He is seen showing Super Saiyan Goku's fight against Frieza to Beerus in the movie. *'Matter Manipulation' – Used by Whis to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. *'Warp' – A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel through space and between realms. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Whis can also use it to travel through time,Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 as displayed in Dragon Ball Super, where he travels to Future Trunks' timeline before it was destroyed by Future Zen-Oh in order to create another split in the timeline. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it appears as his evasive skill that allows him to briefly teleport avoiding any attacks made by his opponents. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Whis' Blast Spark in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'I Won't Let You!' – Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. **'Strike of Revelation' – Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. *'Let Me Lend You A Hand' – One of Whis' unique attacks in Battle of Z which can heal allies. *'Prelude to Destruction' – A blue energy wave used by Whis. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. Named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Symphonic Destruction' – An energy wave technique used by Whis. Whis raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Telekinesis' – In several video games, Whis uses telekinesis in his regular melee attack to manipulate his staff. *'Temporal Do-Over' – It is stated by Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis uses it at the end of the movie to undo Earth's destruction. Whis says that he has a time limit of three minutes into the past. *'Attack Negating ''ki' – When Vegeta prepares to attack Whis, he notes that due to Whis' strange godly ''ki (described as ki without ki), he is unable to attack him. *Whis is capable of storing items in an unknown space, as shown by how he made Beerus' lunch vanish, and then later made it appear from nowhere. *'Teleportation' – Whis is capable of teleporting others at least a moderate distance; even if he is not that close to them, as shown when he teleported Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' planet into Beerus' room. Whis reveals he is also capable of teleporting through time itself and does so to save the Future Universe 7 and Future Beerus from being killed *'Portal Opening' – Using his staff, Whis is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Magic Materialization' - Whis has the ability to materialize objects from thin air, notably he materialized suits over Goku and Vegeta (both as Saiyans beyond God) which could restrict their movements so much that they could barely move. *'Healing' - Whis possess the power to heal others, as shown when he healed Goku and Vegeta after they trained inside his staff's dimension. Equipment *'Whis' Staff' - Whis' staff can show images of the past and present, and is used by Whis when moving between planets as part of his Warp technique. Named in Xenoverse 2. Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Whis vs. Goku and Vegeta *Whis vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) (anime only) *Whis vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Whis vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) ;Films *Whis vs. Goku and Vegeta Video games *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Voice actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *Funimation dub: Ian Sinclair *English Bang Zoom! dub: [[Doug Erholtz|'Doug Erholtz']] *Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Castañeda *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Felipe Grinnan *Portuguese dub: Romeu Vala (Dragon Ball Super) * Italian dub: Roberto Chevalier (Battle of God and RoF) Alessandro Zurla (Dragon Ball Super) *Catalan dub: Marcel Navarro Trivia *Whis' name in Japanese, Uisu (ウイス), seems to be a pun on "virus" (ウイルス; Latin pronunciation) like that of Beerus, but in fact, while Beerus was named by the film's scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe, Whis was named by the series' original author Akira ToriyamaYūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 who mistakenly thought Beerus' name came from "beer" and gave his attendant the name Whis which he took from "whiskey" (ウイスキー).[https://archive.is/20130425011219/www.asahi.com/culture/update/0329/TKY201303290330.html Asahi, March 30 2013] *Whis never sleeps.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 *Whis is the second person in the series to claim he is the fastest in the universe, the first being Burter of the Ginyu Force. *Like most martial arts masters in the series, Whis has his own symbol which is worn by both Goku and Vegeta following their training under him; however, neither Whis or his other student, Beerus, wear the symbol on their clothing. **In Xenoverse 2, during main story when Whis is training the Beerus and Future Warrior, Whis draws his symbol on Beerus' forehead with a permanent marker, causing Beerus to leave in order to wash it off, leaving the Future Warrior to train with Whis alone. Beerus is apparently unable to wash it off as Whis' symbol can clearly be seen on Beerus' forehead in the cutscene following the story mission. Beerus with Whis' symbol on his forehead appears as a playable alternate outfit for Beerus which is unlocked after said mission is completed. *Whis is one of two beings known to be capable of directly altering or erasing historical events, the other being the Supreme Kai of Time. However Whis' power to do so is apparently limited (as he can only rewind time up to three minutes into the past) in comparison to the Supreme Kai of Time (who is said to be capable of erasing entire timelines should she choose to), as she is the god that governs time. **In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that Whis' Temporal Do-Over does not violate the nature laws that govern time, as he is permitted to use the technique by Chronoa in the main story. *Whis believed he was the only being capable of manipulating time, as he showed slight surprise when he saw Hit could manipulate time. This would also imply he is unaware of Guldo's ability to manipulate time. *Whis can survive the vacuum of space. *In Xenoverse 2, Whis' Staff appears as an equipable accessory item. Gallery See also *Whis (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Whis es:Wiss it:Whis fr:Whis ru:Вис pt-br:Whis pl:Whis Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Angels Category:Film characters